Sleeping Memories
by Black Otaku Writer
Summary: Yohji finds Schuldig ad decides to keep him as a roomate, a psychic German unhappy roommate. This is Yaoi so if u no likey then u no lookey, it's SIMPLE! There are a lot of other parings as well including Nagi and Crawford with a few Knight members. X3 !
1. Intro

Title: Sleeping Memories-- Introduction-- Rated: M

**A/N:** Ok, I really love Knight Hunters or Weiss Kruz…whatever you call them but I luv them. I really wanted a continuation for the series after the whole building collapse thing and I was completely in love with Schuldig. This is a prologue so everyone can like get the idea of what is happening. What is a prologue anyway? Alright now…

-cracks knuckles-

Let's get this party started!

**Disclaimer:** Everyone knows the show doesn't belong to me right? Just making sure…however, the story is mine!

* * *

Intro: I Found You

Yohji Kudoh was out driving in his car when he came across the site where they had fought to get Aya's little sister back. The pieces of building were still scattered everywhere as the ocean began to slowly draw it towards the wide sea with its ever changing current. Yohji stared at the water and recollected about the events that had taken place there.

Ever since that happened the rest of the group went their separate ways. They still worked at the flower shop but they hadn't done any assassin work for quite some time. Yohji walked along the shore for a bit, aware that he could cut his feet on the scattered bits of the past.

"Damn, we really did do some damage," he sighed, as he lit a cigarette. As he continued to walk he noticed something, orange. It was a strand of orange, not just any orange, he recognized this orange.

Yohji calmed down and pushed the possible thought that was forming out of his mind and casually walked over to the orange. It was caught between a piece of the buildings wall and the sandy shore. That's when he heard it, breathing. Something was breathing.

Yohji pushed the wall off of the breathing "thing" to get a closer look at it. And there soaking wet, unconscious, was Schuldig. The white suit he was wearing was soaking wet and his skin was pale. Yohji knelt down and checked to see if he was breathing, he was, it wasn't apart of his imagination. Yohji checked his surroundings to make sure that no one was around, then he picked Schuldig up and placed him in his car.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this," Yohji said to himself as he sped off towards his new apartment.


	2. Childhood Nightmares

Title: Sleeping Memories-- Chapter One-- Rated: M

Chapter One: Childhood Nightmares

Yohji examined the sleeping figure that had occupied his bed. Schuldig had been asleep for at least three days. On top of that he also had a fever, Yohji was always checking his forehead to see if his fever was either going down or up. He decided that Schuldig might want something to eat when he woke up and he didn't have much of anything in the fridge either.

Yohji laughed at himself as he took the keys to his car off the counter, he felt weird worrying about Schuldig. He worried about him almost as much as he did Asuka. He sighed and decided to go grocery shopping, he needed an excuse to go grocery shopping anyway.

- - - - -

Schuldig never had much of a childhood when he was growing up. Thanks to his abilities most of the time he was treated as a curse on his family. There were even those instances where his own parents would want to kill him. Those were the type of thoughts that scared him the most. Lying awake each night as thoughts filled with his death plagued his mind. Those thoughts never stopped, they were always entering his mind when he never wanted them to.

He never played with anyone because of his mom. He liked his mother the best. Even though she was scared of him he still wanted to make her happy, she was his mother after all. But one day everything around him came crashing down. He had gotten sick; whenever he was sick that was the only time he wasn't able to read another person's mind.

The only time, when his thoughts were just…him.

That day, he went to the kitchen where his mother was making something…soup, he thought. But there was something different about her, her eyes were dead. There was nothing but an empty shell left standing in the kitchen. That was when she snapped. With the slightest breath his mother came out of her corpse like state but only long enough to stab him.

He had pictured his death many times, but it was the first time the pictures…turned into reality. After the sharp pain in his shoulder hands reached for his neck, wrapping around them, choking him, cutting off the oxygen to his mind. Schuldig was fine with the fact he was about to die but there was a part of him that wanted to live, a part of him that desperately wanted to live.

That part…was the demon half that murdered his mother…and father that day.

Schuldig woke up with a start. His body covered in a cold sweat. His heavy nightmare like breathing soon relaxed when he realized that everything was a dream. His hand touched his forehead, it was hot…a fever. Schuldig began to tense up; he hated it when he was sick.

The realization that he was in a strange place struck him like a bullet. He pulled back white sheets and realized he was wearing a very long and big white long sleeved collared shirt. He sniffed the new piece of clothing…it smelled like lavender. His mom always used lavender to clean his clothes.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally awake," Yohji said. He heard movement and walked towards the bedroom. He was leaning on the door silently watching his new unwanted roommate.

"Y-Yohji? You're apart of…" Schuldig clutched his head, he wasn't feeling very well and the fever was getting worse. His head pounded like drums and he felt dizzy.

"You must still be sick," Yohji said, removing himself from his post at the door and walking towards Schuldig.

"Your hair got longer. It's kind of cute," Yohji said as he smiled, extending a hand to reach for Schuldig's orange hair. The German boy jumped back at the sight of Yohji's movement and landed onto the bed. Yohji crawled onto the bed and towered over him. He hadn't noticed before but Schuldig was pretty damn sexy.

"In fact, you're very cute," Yohji said. He flipped back the portion of Schuldig's hair that covered the left side of his neck.

"Stop it! Just what do you think you're doing?!" Schuldig shouted.

"How mean, after all…I did save you."

"I'm not telling you anything! I don't care what you do, so go ahead…go ahead and kill me!"

"Why would I do that? When you're so cute." Yohji pulled off his sunglasses so he could clearly see Schuldig's face, it was very cute. His hair scattered everywhere, his red face that looked like he was embarrassed, his cerulean blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean, the erotic sound of his weak voice, it was all so overwhelming.

Yohji couldn't' stand it anymore. He had the overwhelming urge to kiss him…and kiss him he did. Their lips touched leaving Schuldig in a stunned state as his thoughts tried to process what was happening. Yohji didn't want to over do it so he settled by scraping his tongue against Schuldig's a few times. He pulled their lips apart as Schuldig stared blankly at him.

"W-What was that for?!" the German shouted angrily. He said a few other things in German but Yohji had already blocked it out.

"You said you don't care what I do to you…well, I want you to live. I want you to live with me…and stay with me for as long as I live," Yohji said.

"Why would I do that?" Schuldig angrily asked him.

"Because…I won't allow you to die. The only person that is allowed to kill you…is me." Yohji licked the left side of Schuldig's neck causing the German boy to gasp at the feel of someone else's tongue on his skin. The lick turned into a kiss and the kiss turned into the process of more kisses that would later transform into a hickey.

"I'm going to give you a hickey every single day, because I like you that much," Yohji said, kissing Schuldig on the forehead.

"You should sleep some more until you feel better," Yohji said as he left the confused German by himself in his new prison.

A/N: I know what you're thinking, this is moving pretty slow! But calm down because it will speed up but I want to create more atmosphere. However, the next chapter will be full of sexy scenes for sure, I promise. Please leave reviews, I want to get better. X3


	3. I Think I Like You

Title: Sleeping Memories-- Chapter Two-- Rated: M

Chapter Two: I Think I Like You

This time when Schuldig woke up he was wearing something else, something blue. It was the same type of clothing he had on last time but the shirt was blue. He kind of liked blue, he played with the shirt for a few minutes and placed his hand on his forehead. His fever was completely gone. He turned to his left and noticed an empty glass sitting on the dresser next to him. He didn't remember drinking anything.

Then a thought popped into his head, what if Yohji swallowed the medicine and then kissed him in order to…to…Schuldig shook his head trying to push the image out of his mind. He just didn't want to think about it, he wasn't in denial. He just **really **didn't want to think about it.

"Looks like you're feeling better," Yohji said. Schuldig looked toward the door and nearly died when he saw Yohji. He was wearing nothing but a bath towel.

"W-What do you think you're wearing?!" Schuldig shouted while looking away, his cheeks flushed with the red color of embarrassment.

"It's my apartment. I think I'm allowed to wear whatever the hell I want," Yohji replied, walking over to the bed. He stood next to Schuldig as beads of water dripped down from his hair.

"You're looking extremely cute lately, it makes me want to do more than give you a hickey." Yohji pointed to the hickey he had given Schuldig, which occupied the German's neck. Schuldig quickly covered it with his hand and blushed, this was embarrassing.

"Why so shy? You want another one?" Yohji asked, a smirk occupying his face. Schuldig blushed and pushed Yohji away from him. Yohji blocked by grabbing Schuldig's arms and pushing down onto the bed. His head slammed into the white softness of a pillow.

"You know, I am really not in the mood to be denied right now. So, why don't we play a little game hmm? I want to see how sensitive you are," Yohji said. Schuldig wondered what he meant by that. There was no use trying to read his mind, all his thoughts were way to loud and way to complicated for Schuldig to comprehend.

"First, I'll start with a kiss." Yohji pulled Schuldig's head back so that the psychic was facing him. He ran his finger across the boy's upper lip and smiled.

Schuldig had never been kissed, he'd never been given a hickey, he never dated, he couldn't comprehend flirting, and he was still a virgin. He wasn't even sure how sex worked, he **was** however, pretty damn good at **looking** like he knew everything.

Schuldig was new to the entire kissing thing. It was just something that he didn't do. So when Yohji kissed him and placed his tongue inside his mouth he had no idea what to do or how to breathe. He could feel Yohji's tongue scraping against his, exploring the inner workings of his mouth, touching the roof of his mouth, feeling the side of his cheeks, and burrowing deeper and deeper down his throat.

When their lips separated a thin trail of saliva was still keeping both of them together. Schuldig was panting…gasping for air. He looked at the clock…four minutes had passed since the kiss. Schuldig looked at Yohji, he seemed content. The older man licked his lips and smiled, he looked satisfied with his actions but wanting to explore more. Schuldig felt something touch his chest. Yohji had managed to slip his hand under the boys chest in an upwards direction when he wasn't looking.

"Just where do you think you're touching?!" Schuldig shouted.

"I told you that I wanted to see how sensitive you are," answered Yohji. He slid up all the way until he hit Schuldig's nipples. He played with him a bit, twisting them and rubbing them as the German moaned and groaned. He could feel the boy's body getting warmer the longer he explored his body with his hands.

With his free hand Yohji slowly began to undo the first six buttons to the boys shirt that were hiding Schuldig's chest from him. When the buttons were undone he stopped what he was doing and looked at Schuldig for a moment. He was breathing hard, his face was red, and his chest was completely exposed. Yohji smiled and kissed Schuldig's exposed body. He then proceeded to lick Schuldig's hardened nipples, sucking on them and playing with them with his tongue.

"Stop that!" Schuldig shouted.

"Why? Does it feel so bad that you want me to stop?" Yohji asked him.

"That's not what I mean!"

"Then what do you mean? Does it feel bad? Tell me how you're feeling now, how does your body feel?"

"It feels strange."

"No it doesn't…you already know how this feels so why not tell me the truth?"

"It fells good, okay? Are you happy now?"

"So if it feels good, then why not let me continue?"

"Are you stupid? I tried to kill you, why do you keep acting like this towards me?" Yohji answered by continuing to mess with Schuldig's nipples by using his tongue. The boy moaned and groaned as Yohji lifted him upwards. Schuldig grabbed onto Yohji's shoulders as he felt Yohji's arms support his back.

Yohji paused to see what face Schuldig was making and was a bit surprised. When he looked up at Schuldig the German had made a move to kiss him. Their lips touched again and Yohji was completely taken aback. Schuldig separated from Yohji and looked at him with his face completely red. Yohji didn't know what he should do; he stared blankly at him for a few moments and then sighed.

"Looks like it's going to take a bit more time for you to trust me I guess," Yohji said as he ran his fingers though Schuldig's hair. Yohji said he was going to go change into some clothes but he expected Schuldig to be in the kitchen waiting for him to make breakfast.

"I picked out some clothes for you and put them in the closet. Now where did I put my shirt?" replied Yohji as he scratched his head surveying his apartment for his missing shirt. Schuldig watched him leave and his face turned red again.

That was the first time he actually kissed someone…intentionally.

A/N: I put a little teaser in that one but no worries I'm introducing a new couple in the next chapter. Or was that the chapter after next? Hmm…I can't remember. Stay tuned please and I do appreciate your feedback.


	4. What, the Hell

Title: Sleeping Memories--Chapter Three--Rated: M

A/N: Yep so I made the next chapter just for you guys. Please leave me reviews, even if you're only taking a quick peak leave me reviews. T-T I'm, begging you…pretty please. Okay then, I'm introducing some new couples here so let's get this party started!

Chapter Three: What…The Hell

Schuldig woke up again, his body covered in another cold sweat caused by another nightmare. He felt a sudden pressure run across his stomach, it was Yohji. Apparently Yohji wanted to take him somewhere but Schuldig was still tired and decided to take a nap. He guessed that Yohji wanted to keep him company; it felt weird having someone hold onto him while he was sleeping. Thoughts of the kiss between him and Yohji filled his mind, he blushed thinking about it.

Schuldig slipped out of Yohji's grasp and walked over to the closet. Yohji really had bought him some clothes, a whole bunch of clothes. They were all different colors and some were even expensive looking. Schuldig didn't know what he should wear.

"Did you find something?" Yohji asked, he was standing upright in the bed. Schuldig tried his best to keep from blushing, Yohji looked extremely…he didn't even want to finish his train of thought. Yohji was wearing a white collared shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and a pair of black slacks, it was very appealing.

"I thought you were sleeping," Schuldig shouted out of surprise.

"I was never sleeping. I just like watching you when you sleep, not to mention that you talk in your sleep as well," Yohji said with a smile.

"I…no, I don't…besides, what would I ever talk about?"

"Your childhood, preferably how lonely you were."

"Shut up!" Schuldig was contemplating about crying, he hated the fact that Yohji found something out about his childhood. It was supposed to be his secret; no one was supposed to know about that. In the middle of his panic attack Schuldig found himself being wrapped around by arms, Yohji's arms. Yohji had wrapped him into a hug, at first he squirmed but seeing how Yohji refused to let him go he learned to relax.

"I'm guessing I have to wait for you to tell me that," Yohji said. He told Schuldig to pick out something to wear as he went into the other room to find his socks. Schuldig settled on something green…green was his favorite color after all.

"My, my, my…don't you look rather cute," Yohji said. He peeped in on Schuldig as he was putting his green t-shirt on.

"It's hot out today, wouldn't shorts be better than jeans?"

"It's fine, where are we going anyway?

"The flower shop."

"W-What?!" Schuldig was in complete and utter shock. He was going to meet the rest of Weiss Kruz…alone? Yohji sensed the panic on his face and giggled to himself; Schuldig looked cute when he was panicked. Yohji told the psychic to calm down and relax, he was definitely sure that Schuldig would feel a bit better after the trip to the flower shop.

"Here's a hat and some sunglasses," Yohji said as he plopped a green hat on Schuldig's head and pulled his sunglasses off and put them on Schuldig's face.

"I don't need these," Schuldig protested.

"Of course you do, I can't have other people eyeing my lovely roommate," Yohji smiled.

"Stop smiling! This isn't a happy situation!"

"I'm smiling because you're so cute."

"I'm not that cute."

"You are when your face turns red, it makes me love you even more."

"Don't say that!"

"Say what?"

"Never mind, let's just go already." Schuldig wanted to leave in a hurry but because of his panicky state he managed to run face first into the door. Yohji tried so hard not to laugh because Schuldig just stayed right where he was, head still glued to the door. Yohji smiled again and held onto Schuldig's hand.

"I think you should let me lead," Yohji said. As much as Schuldig tried to protest he could only end up blushing and letting Yohji do what he wanted.

"We're here," Yohji told him. Schuldig looked to his left…a flower shop?! He remembered this flower shop, of all the places to bring him why did it have to be here? Schuldig shot Yohji a glare and Yohji only smiled.

"You forgot where we were going…didn't you?" Yohji asked him, smirking. Schuldig couldn't believe that he had completely forgotten where he was going. He grabbed Schuldig by his face and gave him a quick kiss.

"Don't worry, I have a surprise for you inside," Yohji said. Yohji grabbed Schuldig's hand again and shoved him inside. Schuldig noticed Ay, Ken, and Omi. They were all staring at him, Yohji came in and told Schuldig to go downstairs. Schuldig walked down the stairs and immediately hit the ground.

"What the hell just hit me?!" Schuldig shouted. He heard something bark, it was a dog.

"S-Schuldig?" Schuldig perked up when he heard his name, he knew that voice…Crawford? He looked up and he was staring at Crawford and Nagi but…weren't they supposed to be dead.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked them. The dog barked and pounced on Schuldig causing him to fall onto the ground again. It was a big dog too. Crawford laughed as he helped Schuldig up.

"Omi wanted me to get a dog to keep me company when he went to school," explained Crawford.

"Did you have to get a German Shepherd?!"

"Well, it was smaller when I bought it but that was about half a year ago."

"Half a…what day is this?!"

"Don't tell me that…you were discovered a few days ago?"

"Shut up! That isn't the issue here!"

"Is that a hickey?"

"Stop staring at my neck!"

"It **is** a hickey," Nagi pointed out.

"What did I just say?!" Schuldig sat with Nagi and Crawford and asked them what had happened. Crawford said that he doesn't remember, apparently he managed to contract a case of amnesia. Nagi, on the other hand, remembered everything. He was living with Ken and was working as a soccer coach assistant.

"So…you guys already woke up and started getting on with your life huh?" Schuldig wondered.

"I guess you could say that," answered Crawford. Schuldig noticed Nagi staring at him and asked what his problem was.

"You've got three hickeys on the back of your neck, they look fresh. Did you just get those this morning? Did Yohji give them to you?"

"No he did not! I got these last night!" Schuldig shouted, he stopped his path of rage when he realized what he just said. "Damn it Nagi, I hate you…so much."

"I have hickeys too," Nagi said.

"What the…from who?!"

"Ken gave them to him, he also has a couple on his stomach," answered Crawford.

"Then…do you…have any?"

"Nope…" Schuldig breathed a sigh of relief.

"I give Omi hickey's though."

"What the…What the hell is going on?!"


End file.
